Night of Farewells
Night of Farewells is Chapter 26x (Chapter 28x in Hector's Story) in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. It is a side chapter which features Nino and Jaffar going to the Black Fang's water temple hideout (assuming that they survived Chapter 26 and Nino was recruited and talked to Jaffar). However, Eliwood and company follow them. They enter the temple, which is flooded with little brick islands containing groups of enemy units. Sonia teleports in, and locks the entrance after telling Nino that she is not really her daughter, but rather the child of a clan of magic users who were murdered by Nergal. Nergal then told Sonia to raise Nino as her own, even though the morph would rather have simply killed her. *Merlinus won't join you this chapter. If you want to steal any items from the enemies or loot anything from the chests, make sure your thief/ves have some room in their inventory/ies. *In Hector Mode, there are more archers and ballistae. Initial Enemies Total: 28 *Boss: Sonia w/ Bolting, Fimbulvetr, Fell Contract *6 Wyvern Riders w/ Steel Lance *1 Wyvern Lord w/ Silver Lance *1 Wyvern Lord w/ Steel Lance, Blue Gem *1 Pirate w/ Swordreaver *1 Pirate w/ Hand Axe *1 Pirate w/ Swordslayer, Mine *1 Pirate w/ Poison Axe *1 Pirate w/ Devil Axe *1 Mage w/ Bolting, Elfire *1 Sage w/ Elfire, Physic *1 Mercenary w/ Poison Sword *1 Hero w/ Light Brand, Red Gem *1 Cavalier w/ Poison Lance, Antitoxin *1 Paladin w/ Silver Lance *1 Myrmidon w/ Lancereaver *1 Nomad Trooper w/ Silver Bow, Steel Sword *1 Monk w/ Divine *1 Bishop w/ Divine, Berserk, Angelic Robe *1 Shaman w/ Nosferatu *1 Druid w/ Luna, Physic *1 General w/ Silver Lance *1 Sniper w/ Silver Bow Reinforcements Total: 31 (Taken from Gamefaqs) *Turn 1: Pegasus Knight, Cavalier, and Pirate from the triple stairs nearby the Paladin *Turn 2: Pegasus Knight, Cavalier, and Pirate from the triple stairs nearby the Paladin; Nomad and 2 Cavaliers (one w/ Horseslayer) from the NW stairs *Turn 7 : Cavalier and Nomad from the SW stairs; Mercenary w/ Venin Edge from the single stairs to the right of them *Turn 8 : Cavalier and Nomad from the SW stairs *Turn 9 : Cavalier and Nomad from the SW stairs; Pegasus Knight, Cavalier, and Pirate from the triple stairs nearby the Paladin; Thief and Wyvern Rider from the stairs where the Pirates were *Turn 10: Thief and Wyvern Rider from the stairs where the Pirates were *Turn 11: 2 Pirates, one w/ Hammer, from the southern double stairs; Shaman and Nomad from the SE stairs *Turn 12: 2 Pirates, one w/ Hammer, from the southern double stairs; Shaman and Nomad from the SE stairs Strategy As the player you must not only make a rapid advance across bridges that rise for only a few turns, but also guard your rear against the pirates and cavalry which appear behind you as you move. However, flying units or Pirates may be able to cross the water without much trouble. One must also be careful with the Bishop which holds the Berserk and the Druid which holds the Sleep staff, as well as the Mage with Bolting south of the starting position (dispatch it with a flying unit on turn 1). It is highly recommended that you get rid of the Bishop as soon as possible. The Berserk Staff can very quickly become the reason you have to restart the level. Also, if you are playing Hector's Story, there will be five ballistae in the chapter, three of which will be used by enemies. Dispatch another flier to take care of the one just east of the starting position on turn 1, and give your strongest Falcoknight the Delphi Shield to take care of the two on the island with the three chests (using Heath for this is not recommended because of his low resistance, as the island is in range of Sonia's Bolting). When you reach the final island, Sonia is there waiting for you. You must defeat her to clear the chapter. If you fight her with Nino, they talk, but this is not recommended as Nino will die due to her low level, however if Sonia's Bolting Tome runs out and Nino's Anima rank has risen to B (since her Anima rank starts at C, you only need to raise it once), you can give Nino the Bolting tome obtained a few chapters ago. Sonia herself holds a Fimbulvetr tome, a Bolting tome and a Fell Contract, so one is advised to keep vulnerable units out of her range until she has exhausted on a unit who can dodge or take her hits. The contract can be obtained from defeating her or stealing from her. If you plan on training up Nino, this stage will be a good chance to do so. She starts out as a Level 5 Mage but if you are careful to keep a healer near her (maybe a promoted Erk or an equally promoted Canas, who can form supports with her), it might be possible to raise her to Level 20. Additionally, if you keep Ninian by Nino's side and have her refresh Nino in every turn, thus letting her attack twice, the process might be sped up even further. The bridges in this level appear and disappear along with the appearance of reinforcements-directly after enemy phase. After enemy phase in Eliwood mode on Turn... *1- a bridge from 1 to 2 appears *2- a bridge from 1 to 5 appears *4- bridges from 1 to 5 and 5 to 6 disappear, and 2 to 7, 6 to 9 and 7 to 9 appear *6- bridge from 1 to 2 disappears *7- bridges from 2 to 6 and 6 to 9 disappear, and 12 to 13, 13 to 14, 9 to 14, and a bridge connecting 6, 9 and 13 appear *9- bridges from 2 to 3, 3 to 8 and 7 to 8 appear *11- bridges from 6 to 9 to 13, 2 to 3, 2 to 7, 7 to 9 and 12 to 13 disappear, and 8 to 10, 10 to 15 and a bridge connecting 10 to 14 to 15 appear *14- bridges from 3 to 8, 9 to 14 and 13 to 14 disappear *19- bridge from 8 to 10 disappears *21- almost all bridges reappear, connecting all islands other than 4 *29- a bridge from 3 to 4 appears The bridge layout is different in Hector mode. Initially, bridges exist connecting 1 to 5, 1 to 2, 2 to 3, and 11 to 15. After enemy phase on turn... * 4- bridges from 2 to 3, 2 to 7, 3 to 8, and 7 to 8 appear * 9- bridges from 1 to 5, 1 to 2, and 2 to 3 disappear, and bridges from 8 to 10, 10 to 15, 10 to 14 to 15, 9 to 14, 13 to 14 and 6 to 9 to 13 appear * 14- a bridge from 7 to 9 appears * 19- all bridges disappear excluding the bridge from 11 to 15 * 21- bridges from 1 to 2, 2 to 3, 3 to 8, 5 to 6, 6 to 9, 7 to 8, 7 to 9, 8 to 10, 10 to 14 to 15, 10 to 15, 12 to 13 and 13 to 14 appear * 29- a bridge from 3 to 4 appears Note that killing Sonia early (e.g. with long range or fliers) will result in all the bridges getting locked until turn 21. If you don't have any flying units, your units will be stuck until then. Items Chests *Fenrir (upper-right island, left chest) *Thor's Ire (upper-right island, middle chest) *Recover (upper-right island, right chest) *Speedwing (island nearest to final island) Dropped by Enemy *Fell Contract (Sonia) Steal from Enemy *Antitoxin (Cavalier near start of chapter) *Red Gem (Hero west of the Bishop with the Berserk staff) *Angelic Robe (the Bishop with the Berserk staff) *Mine (Pirate with a Swordslayer; has to be lured towards land by a flying unit or Pirate/Berserker) *Blue Gem (Wyvern Lord near the northeast corner) Category:The Blazing Blade chapters